A second chance at being human
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: Well you know Rosalie was always so bitter because she didn't have children and so on? Well she is now as well as all the other girls having a second chance at being human... PLEASE REVIEW!


**_Rosalie's P.O.V_**

I felt an urge to shower. Vampires don't need to shower though, I thought. Why would I want to shower? I was too bored to fight off the urge of this feeling so, I picked out a white towel, a wash cloth, soaps and new clothes. I laid them all down and undressed. I hopped into the shower and turned on the water. The sudden splurge of cold water hit my skin and I shrieked. I looked at my skin expecting to see the usual, glistening white skin shining up at me. But it was darker, with more life to it. I frowned, something weird was happening. I finished washing and turned off the water. The air was freezing when I got out. I quickly turned on the floor and central heating. The bathroom warmed up imediatly and I quickly dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around me and and picked up both sets of clothes. I was suddenly so sleepy. I frowned again, but slipped on underwear and a set of lilac satin pyjamas. I switched on the electric blanket and dried my hair. It took 5 minutes and by the time I was finished I could barely keep my eyes open. I switched off the electric blanket and snuggled up in bed. I fell into the first bit of sleep that I had ever had for more than a hundred years.

**Around the Cullen's area all the girls, Esme, Bella and Alice all felt and did the same things as Rosalie. They all for the fisrt time in ages, had showers, turned on heating and electric blankets and got into bed. The guys; Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward were out hunting and when they got back they were in for huge surprises. **

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

After hunting we all parted, going off to our houses. When I got to the cottage I expected to find Bella, reading or watching TV. She wasn't in the lounge, Kitchen, Bathroom or our secret area. I finally gave up looking and went into the bedroom. There curled up in bed was Bella. She seemed fast asleep, but I thought she was probably joking. As I sat down on the bed, she 'woke up' and......_blushed_. 'Bella? What happened?!' 'I don't know!', she said, 'But, Edward I think I'm human again.......'

**_Carlisle's P.O.V_**

Esme followed my into my study, cup of tea in hand. She, was...well... _human_ I franticly searched for some book with an explanation to Esme's reverse change. 'I'm going to get breakfast.' Esme said. 'Right, go ahead.' I told her still scanning titles. _'Vampire Vegeterianism, Vampire Laws, The History of Vampires......' _,I growled at the books, something I don't usually do. I heard the toaster pop downstairs. That just made me look harder. Suddenly I noticed something hidden behind all the rows of books. It was a dusty, red leather book. I pulled it from behind the books. _'All you need to know about Reverse Change_' Perfect! I smiled to myself just as Esme appeared at the door holding a plate with a piece of toast on it. I showed her the book. 'Brilliant!', she said. I began to read it aloud, '_Reverse change is a second chance at being human, for women._ Esme lifted her eyebrows but I carried on reading, '_It is another chance at doing things you couldn't do once you become a vampire_, _for example falling pregnant. If you do not want to fall pregnant see Chapter 5 **Changing for the second time.**' _I skipped through the pages finding Chapter 5. I read out from it, '_If you do not want to fall pregnant, get your mate to bite you.' '_Seems harsh.' Esme said. I nodded, 'Do we need a child though?' Esme leant against the door frame. 'I need to think about it, and so do you.' she said, 'Would we be a good family to him or her?' she said avoiding saying, 'it'. I put the book on my desk and looked out the window. 'Renesmee is happy.....' I said. Esme said, 'Yes, but Carlisle, what about us? And we are still being surprised by my reverse change....' 'Well choose, mother or adoptive mother? Both or one?' I told her. 'Maybe we should tell Rose, Bella and Alice first, I'm sure Edward, Emmett and Jasper are all very confused as well if the same happened to them.' 'Of course come on.' I said walking forward and putting my arm around her. 'Ah, hello?' she said and pointed to her pyjamas. 'I need to change.' 'I'll wait for you downstairs then.'

_**Rosalie's V.O.P**_

I was sitting in Emmett's lap. We were about to call Carlisle when someone knocked on the door. Emmett carried me downstairs. It was hard for me to stand. Relying on my vampire habit to walk without problem had made it harder for me to walk now that I was, 'human'. He opened the door. Edward had Bella tightly in his arms, Carlisle was giving Esme a piggy back and Alice was being held by Jasper. He didn't look like he was struggling to restrain himself. I knew he loved Alice too much to want to kill her. 'We're here to explain.' said Carlisle.

We sat in the lounge while he spoke. I suddenly was too shocked to stay in the room anymore to discuss it. I hopped up (Although it hurt my legs.) and went to make tea. (We always kept things in the house, so that incase we were going to sell it and someone saw no food, we would actually have.) I was stirring in sugar when I heard Emmett yell, 'Rose we're discusing babies come!' I took the mug and went to the lounge. Bella said, 'No more babies for me, Renesmee is still only..well...pysically, ten months. I am perfectly happy with one child, Edward? Why don't you change me now?' Everyone sighed. She was going to start with her begging to be changed. 'Edward looked almost as if he wasn't sure that he wanted to. But then his expression changed from unsure to confident. 'Yes, later.' I remembered why. He was always kissing Bella for at least 10 seconds before he broke away, he didn't want to go through that again. Bella smiled happily. 'Alice?' Carlisle said. She looked at Carlisle and I saw a flurry of emotions pass her eyes. Thoughtful, curious and then happy. She nodded. 'I would like to be a mother, I could take her shopping!' she said going off into a daydream. 'And....Rose?' Carlisle said. Everyone knew what I would say. 'It's a one time thing and if you think I am going to abandon it, you're all crazy! Emmett! You get your say now.' I said. 'I can't get pregnant.' he said. I rolled my eyes, 'Lame, babe, really please!' 'Well then!' Carlisle clapped his hands. 'Esme has decided-' 'Yes.' she cut him off. 'Great!' said Alice getting up and falling back down. Jasper picked her up and took her to the door and opened it. 'We'll be off then.' he said. 'Ooooh!' Emmett said. 'Well the sooner Alice is vampire the better.' I slapped Emmett's hand. He looked at me, 'Ouch?'. I sighed, 'Right, pick me up Emmett, it's pretty frickin annoying being a human.' 'Yays', he said. 'But!' I said. He stopped. 'Careful, no rough stuff.' 'Course love.' ,he said kissing me. I kissed him back but he stopped, his body going rigid. 'Shit!' I yelled at an empty house. 'I'm sorry really, but come on.'

_**3 Days later.**_

_**Rosalie's P.O.V**_

I felt something move in my stomach. I was pregnant. 1 month to go I thought. 'Ding Dong'

It was the doorbell.I opened the door. It was Bella she was vampire again. Her eyes were still topaz as her body still hadn't become used to being a human. She hugged me. 'How are you Rose?' she asked. 'I am not enjoying this.' I told her. 'Well being pregnant sure thats great but being human, urgh.' I sighed. 'It'll be over in a month.' she said smiling. 'How was the change?' I asked. 'Better, than last time. Nessie stayed next to me showing me her thoughts.' 'Ahhhh.....Thats so sweet!' I said. 'She's all hyped up on doing it for you too.' I smiled. 'Great.' 'So, we're going hunting and we wanted to know if Emmett wanted to come.' He does, just call his name and he'll be down that in a second.

**_Bella's P.O.V _**

'Emmett!' I yelled. I heard thudding on the stairs as he raced down.' 'Blood!' he bellowed. He picked Rosalie up and kissed her head then rushed out and closed the door. I rolled my eyes. 'You go ahead,' I told him, 'I'm going to sort  
Rose out.' 'Meh!' he yelled and carried on running. 'I opened the door. Rosalie was rearanging flowers in a pot. 'Come on.' I told her. I picked her up and took her to the lounge where I set her down on a couch. I put a blanket over her and made her some tea. I put it on the tray and put cookies on too. Then I took it to her. I switched on the heater and the T.V and left her watching Ugly Betty.  
I didn't go hunting, instead I went to Alice's house.

_**Alice's P.O.V**_

I stayed cuddled up on the couch after, Jasper went hunting. Carlisle said it was best to get a lot of rest, you know while being pregnant. Like Rosalie, it was one month to go for me and I was so excited. Firstly to be a mother and secondly to be vampire again. Bella came to visit and she made me tea. We spoke for a bit. How relieved she was to not have to be my 'shopping partner' anymore. Not that she was a good one anyway. 'So do you know if it's boy or girl yet?' she asked me. 'Girl.' I told her happily. 'Jasper got some girly vibes from her and.... guess what!?' I told her. 'What?!' she asked. 'They were shoe vibes!!' I said ecstatic. 'How can she think about shoes. She dosn't even know what she is let alone a shoe.' 'Hello Bella, she's part vampire, she knows what a shoe is!' 'Oh right, of course.' Bella said. I smiled at her. 'So....', I said, 'How is being a mother?' 'Great, you'll love it!' Bella said.

_**Esme's P.O.V  
**_

Going through pregnancy a second time, I thought. This time the baby will not die! I told myself strictly. I picked up a book and began to read. Suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Come in.' Bella walked through into the lounge. 'Hi Esme.' she said. 'Hey honey.' I said looking up from my book. 'How are you feeling.' 'Great!, I said, 'Apart from the vomiting and the kicking, although Carlisle gave her a little talk that she was hurting me and she has stopped kicking!' 'Congratulations, it's a girl!' Bella said, 'Edward told Renesmee that too!' We sat in silence for a moment. 'So do you think you've mad ethe right decision?' I asked Bella. She nodded, 'I love Renesmee too much to have another baby and give it all the attention. Theres only enough love in one vampire, Esme!' she laughed. 'Do _you_ think _you_ made the right decision.' she asked me. 'You know my story Bella, I have always wanted a child. I will of course love you all too, but you know, just someone to look after and share my affection with.' Bella nodded. 'So sorry Esme, I must get home, I left Nessie sleeping she is going to wake up now soon.' 'And a good excuse to tell someone I don't feel like talking to too!' I laughed with Bella. 'I do want to talk to you Esme!' 'I know!' I told her patting her hand. 'I would show you out but Carlisle said I need rest.' 'Of course.' Bella said kissing my cheek. 'See you later.' She elegantly glided out the door and I smiled knowing that the next time I would be doing that I would be a real mother.

_**One month later...  
Carlisle's P.O.V**_

I was doing work on the computer when I heard Esme cry out. 'Carlisle, come quick!' I phoned Bella and told her to be here as fast as she could with Edward. I raced to the birth room. (One like the one we did for Bella when she had Renesmee) I injected morphine into her arm and cut open her stomach, Esme cried in pain. I took the baby out of its womb and handed it to Bella who had arrived just seconds ago. I stitched up Esme's stomach at vampire speed and bit her neck. She screamed. And was suddenly silent. I cleaned up the room and put a white shirt and long pyjama pants onto Esme. I picked her up and carried her to our room. I kissed her cheek. And went downstairs to see my daughter. I was with her for 5 minutes until the phone rang I picked it up. 'It's happening, help!!!' Emmett yelled into my ear. 'Bring Rose here** now**!' I said.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I took the baby to the bathroom, I tried not looking at her. I would leave that to Esme. I washed her tiny body and shampooed her hair. When she was clean I wrapped her in a towel and dried her. Her hair dried in 10 seconds and I put a nappy and a little pink dress, onto her. Carlisle came and looked after her. 'Have you discussed names yet?' I asked. Carlisle looked up at me and smiled. 'This is Carlima.' 'It's perfect!' I said. I felt Edward's arms slide around my waist. I leant against him.

_**Carlisle's P.O.V**_

Emmett rushed in holding Rosalie. I (again) injected morphine into her arm and cut open her stomach and removed the baby. Stitching her back up as quickly as I could I told Emmett to bit her neck. He did as told and managed to stop himself. Again we cleaned up the room and dressed Rosalie in a pink top and long, white pyjama pants. Emmett took her to their room, before they moved out. Then we went to admire the baby. The last call of the evening was from Jasper. 'It's time!' he said. 'Bring Alice over quick!'

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I washed and shampooed a second baby that night, and I knew there would be another. I put another nappy and a little blue dress onto the baby and then took her to Emmett. 'What's her name?' I asked him. 'Emalie.' 'Thats such a beautiful name!' I said meaning it. Emmett was so totally lost in a trance over his daughter that he hardly noticed, when Jasper rushed in holding Alice.

_**Carlisle's P.O.V**_

Thank goodness this was the last baby I was delivering. For the last time, I injected morphine, cut open Alice's stomach and delivered the baby. Imediatly stitching up her stomach, Jasper bit her neck and she started the changing process. We cleaned up and put a red top and long white pyjama pants onto Alice. (She wouldn't be happy when she woke up.) Jasper took her to their old room. And finally we went downstairs and admired the babies.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I finally did the last baby. Alice's baby. I washed and shampooed her and put her in a nappy and a purple dress. I finally managed to go downstairs and see the babies. I handed Jasper his daughter. 'I'm guessing you want to know her name don't you?' He said. I nodded. He smiled, 'It's Calia.' I smiled, 'Pretty.' 'Thanks.' he said, 'It took us ages to figure it out. You see we came up with Caliper, Celias, Calser, Calipa, Jalice, Jalicer,Ceper, Cipar, Jas, Jasler and even Pixie.' I laughed at the last one. 'But Calia was the best one, her nickname can be Lia.' 'You've all come up with such pretty names!' I said. 'Long live Renesmee, Carlima, Emalie and Calia!' All the fathers clapped. 'Or Nessie, Carli, Em and Lia!' They all whooped and I took Nessie from Edward.  
We visited Esme, Rosalie and Alice, where Nessie touch all of their heads for 4 hours, showing them wonderful times. After our rounds Nessie told me that she thoroughly enjoyed remembering all the happy times.  
At 10:30 we put all the babies to bed. I had to show the guys how as they had no idea. I laughed as Emmett put Emalie's feet on the pillow and her head under the covers.  
Edward and I put Nessie to sleep in Edward's old room and then we watched TV.

_**3 Days later...  
Esme's P.O.V**_

I woke up a vampire again in 3 days and was desparate to see my baby. I got up, got dressedand raced down to see Carlima. She was the most perfect baby I had ever seen. Her hair was caramel colour with feint blonde streaks from Carlisle. Her eyes were hazelnut brown and she had the tiniest pink lips. I picked her up, she was light and her little body snuggled up against mine. She was perfect and she was all mine. Carlisle came to see us. He laughed as I swung Carli around. 'Carlima Cullen, doesn' t it sound great?!' I said. 'Perfect!' he said. We had to phone the Volturi and tell them about what happened, that three part vampires were born. They just said congratulations and that Jane and all the wives had babies too. 'Hmmm...' I wonder if it will ever happen again. 'One day I am sure.' Carlisle said. 'But we don't need another baby do we?' 'Not at all!' I said laughing as Carli looked at me with curious eyes. 'I'm your mommy and this is your daddy!' I told her pointing at Carlisle. 'And we're all just a big happy family aren't we?' She laughed and smiled.

_**Rosalie's P.O.V**_

I loved every inch of Emalie. She had golden blonde hair like me and blue eyes, like I had when I was human. Her lashed were long and black like Emmett's. She said, 'Mom' when I told her I was her mom. I had laughed and said, 'Yes I am your mom and you are my daughter. She flicked her hair. 'You're just like me!' I told her excitedly. Emmett whined that he wanted to hold her and I just said, 'Nuh..' For the first time ever Emmett didn't watch TV that day. We took Em to the park and played with her on the swings. Emmet broke one when he couldn't fit into the seat. Em and I screamed with laughter while he desparatly tried to put the pieces back together when he saw the park guard coming towards us. We went hunting after that. I caught an deer for Em and she drank up all the blood. She then amazed me by catching a mountain lion. Emmett whined at her. 'I wanted to get that one!!' Em just threw the lion at him and he just gave it back to her and said, 'No you keep it Ems.' She showed her sharp to teeth to him and Emmett pretended to be scared. We walked back to the house, Emmett's arm around me, Emalie in my hands. I'd finally got the happy ending I wanted and it was going to last forever.

_**Alice's P.O.V**_

Calia loves shopping! The first word she said when she woke up was,'Shop!' I giggled and repeated 'Shop!' I think Jasper taught her that though. Calia is so gorgeous, she has the eyes I had when I was human. They're they're dark blue, almost purple. Her hair is fair and dark brown. And the best part is she has a gift. She can see the future!!! Exept when shegoes into her trance the whole room or place that we are in changes to be like what she sees. I suppose its a mixture from my future seeing and Jasper's feeling control.

When Bella walked in this morning Lia shrieked and so did I. Bella was wearing, jeans and a white top with....a panda on it........ 'What are you wearing?' I gasped. 'Ew' said Lia softly. 'Oh great,' said Bella, 'another Alice. 'When she grows up she WILL have a yellow porsche like her mom.' I told her. 'Really.' said Bella. 'She will love it.' I told her. 'Sure.' Bella answered. I sighed, 'What is it you want, Bella?' 'We're going hunting, Esme, Carlima, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emalie, Emmett, Edward, Nessie and I. Unless you join us.' 'Great I'm starving, Jas!' I yelled. He came down the stairs. I nodded my head towards the door, 'We're going hunting, come on.' He took his jacket and put mine onto me. I walked out holding Calia in my arms. Jasper put his arm around me and we walked along. Bella suddenly turned around and gave us a funny look. 'Be right back.' she said and sped off towards her house.

_**Bella's P.O.V  
**_

I couldn't be there anymore. With Jasper, with his arm around Alice and her holding Calia, I needed my family, right now! I slammed into my cottage and found Edward and Nessie watching TV. 'Hunting honey now!' Edward switched off the TV and picked up Nessie and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt better. Edward closed the door behind us and we walked forward his arm around me, me holding Nes. We went to a clearing in the woods. Everyone was there. Esme and Carlisle were hugging with Carlima happily being cuddled in the middle. Rosalie was leaning against Emmett as they held Emalie together. Alice and Jasper were talking. Jasper's arms around her waist, Calia in between them. I suddenly felt alone again, until Edward wrapped his arms around me. I wrested my head against his shoulder. We hunted. We had planned a big get together to celebrate the babies, but we all needed to just be with our small families. So we all went home to our own houses.

_**That afternoon all the couples Carlisle, Esme and Carlima**_, _**Emmett, Rosalie and Emalie, Jasper, Alice and Calia and Edward, Bella and Renesmee all went home to there houses. They all lay on soft carpet's in there lounges, the fire roaring in the fire places. The mother's and father's lying on the floor forming a secure circle where their babies played. They laughed and talked all night, like the happy families they were.**_


End file.
